bossosbastelbudefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/Was gibt's Neues in Heroes of the Storm 2.0
center|700px|link= Vor kurzem hat Heroes of the Storm von Blizzard ein riesiges Update verpasst bekommen, das viel Gesprächsstoff für alteingesessene aber auch neue Spielern liefert und eine großartige Möglichkeit bietet, in die Welt der MOBAs (Multiplayer Online Battle Arenas) einzusteigen. Der beste Einstieg für MOBA-Neulinge right|250px|MOBAs sind berüchtigt für ihren hohen Schwierigkeitsgrad. Man muss allerlei unterschiedliche Spielaspekte und Feinheiten gleichzeitig im Auge haben. Das Ziel selbst ist vergleichsweise einfach: Die Gebäude und/oder die Basis des Gegners zu zerstören. Die Spielerparteien starten hierfür auf jeweils sich gegenüberliegenden Positionen einer unsymmetrischen Karte und übernehmen unterschiedliche Aufgaben: Das gegnerische Team beschäftigen, neutrale NSCs erledigen oder Gold farmen – in einem MOBA gibt es also immer etwas zu tun und es kommt selten Langeweile auf. Doch Heroes of the Storm unterscheidet sich von anderen MOBAs. Anfänger werden für Fehler nicht so hart bestraft als anderswo und gleichzeitig sind Veteranen weiterhin gefordert. Das Farmen von Gold und die Notwendigkeit des „Last Hit“, also des letzten, relevanten Treffers, sind nicht Teil der Spielmechanik von HotS. Zudem gibt es auch keine Items, mit denen man seine Helden ausstatten müsste. Stattdessen stehen Teamwork und das Erfüllen von Aufgaben im Mittelpunkt, ohne das ganze Drumherum. Das vereinfachte Spielprinzip macht es für Neulinge also wesentlich leichter, das Spiel zu verstehen und letzten Endes auch erfolgreich zu sein. Und für die erfahrenen Spieler bieten die Fähigkeiten der Helden in Kombination mit einem ausgedehnten Talentbaum immer noch genügend Möglichkeiten, um Helden vielseitig und abwechslungsreich hochzuleveln. 250px|left|Genjis heroische Fähigkeit „Drachenklinge“.Bevor ihr als Anfänger allerdings auf den verlockenden „Bereit“-Button klickt und euch kopfüber ins Spiel stürzt, solltet ihr auf jeden Fall einen Blick in die Tutorials und Prüfungen werfen, um euch mit den wesentlichen Spielmechaniken vertraut zu machen. Und keine Sorge: Sie sind gar nicht mal so staubtrocken, wie man es von anderen Tutorials kennt und dazu noch kurz und knapp. Außerdem ist es ratsam, noch schnell auf die aktuellen, täglichen Quests zu schauen, damit ihr möglichst zügig und effizient genug Gold verdient, um euch neue Helden zulegen zu können. Eventuell wollt ihr euch dann doch noch für einen anderen Helden entscheiden, weil die heutige Quest beispielsweise einen StarCraft-Helden erfordert. Fühlt ihr euch anschließend gewappnet für das erste Trainings-Match gegen die KI und habt einen Helden ausgewählt, macht euch am besten vor Spielbeginn kurz mit seinen Fähigkeiten vertraut. Sonst müsst ihr das mitten im Spiel machen, was euch möglicherweise wertvolle Zeit kosten würde. Im Spiel ist dann die Devise: Verheizt euren Helden nicht! Zieht euch lieber zurück, wenn ihr angeschlagen seid. Ihr wollt euren Gegner doch nicht in den Genuss der Erfahrungspunkte durch den Kill eures Helden kommen lassen, oder? Und dann erst die Wartezeit, bis ihr wieder respawnt ... Haltet euch erst einmal immer schön in der Nähe der Diener auf, um XP aufzusaugen, und heizt dem anderen Team ab Heldenstufe 10 dann mit eurer heroischen Fähigkeit richtig ein. Und ganz wichtig: Türme nur mit Unterstützung durch Diener angreifen; euer Held alleine sieht da schnell alt aus. Schappt euch dann besser ein paar Teamkameraden und knöpft euch eine der Schlachtfeld-Aufgaben vor. Darum ist Heroes of the Storm auch für MOBA-Veteranen interessant right|250pxUm es in nur wenige Worte zusammenzufassen: Heroes of the Storm ist entspannend. Verglichen mit den anderen MOBA-Platzhirschen, ist HotS viel zwangloser und lockerer, und erschließt so im Genre neues Terrain. Für viele Spieler ist das eine willkommene Ausrichtung, denn in der Regel sollen Spiele in erster Linie Spaß machen und nicht zu viel Stress verursachen. Hier sind nun einige der herausragenden Merkmale in Heroes of the Storm: Die Schlachtfelder sind einer der einzigartigen Aspekte im Spiel. Jede Karte besitzt ihre eigenen speziellen Aufgaben, die man erfüllen kann, um einen Bonus freizuschalten. Anders als in traditionellen MOBAs, bei denen Runde für Runde auf ein und derselben Karte ausgetragen wird, gibt es in Heroes of the Storm unterschiedliche Geländearten und abwechslungsreiche Missionen auf aktuell 13 Schlachtfeldern. Das hat zur Folge, dass für jede Karte eine andere Strategie und Heldenzusammensetzung zum Sieg führen kann. Eine der größten Besonderheiten ist es aber wahrscheinlich, dass ein Spiel in Heroes of the Storm durchschnittlich etwa 15-25 Minuten dauert. Das ist deutlich schneller als bei den sonst bekannten Spielen Dota 2 und League of Legends, bei denen eine Runde durchaus länger als eine Stunde dauern kann. Sollte euer Team also mal keine Chance mehr haben, und ihr werdet gegen die Wand gespielt ... dann wisst ihr wenigstens, dass ihr dem Trauerspiel nicht mehr allzu lange zusehen müsst. ;-) Zu guter Letzt ist da noch die wunderbare Mechanik, dass Erfahrungspunkte im Team geteilt werden. In anderen MOBAs ist meist jeder Spieler auf sich alleine gestellt, wenn es ums Hochleveln geht. Blizzard hat diese Entscheidung gezielt getroffen, um die Teamdynamik zu fördern und die Teams dazu zu ermutigen, gut zusammenzuarbeiten, wenn es ums Sammeln von Erfahrungspunkten geht. Und da man nun gemeinsam hochlevelt, kann man sich gleich viel besser um die wichtigen Missionen im Spiel kümmern. thumb|center|670px|Erfahrungspunkte werden als Team gesammelt, nicht als einzelner Spieler. Hier stehen sich zwei Teams mit jeweils Stufe 10 gegenüber. Von Heroes of the Storm zu Heroes of the Storm 2.0 Während das zugrundeliegende Gameplay eigentlich unangetastet bleibt, so ist Blizzards aktuelles Update für Heroes of the Storm trotzdem das bisher größte. Neue Inhalte wurden hinzugefügt und außerdem erwartet euch ein neues Fortschrittssystem, Beutetruhen und Belohnungen. Neue Helden Ein neues Heldenpärchen aus Overwatch feiert sein Debüt in Heroes of the Storm. Der Ninja Genji ist neuer spielbarer Held in der Assassinen-Rolle. Ausgerüstet mit seinen Shuriken und dem Drachenklinge-Ultimate ist er ein flinker Held mit Fokus auf Geschwindigkeit. Er glänzt dabei, Gegner in Team-Kämpfen auseinanderzunehmen. Zugegeben: Es mag ein bisschen dauern, bis man sich an Genji gewöhnt hat, aber sein Potential ist äußerst hoch. An Genjis Seite gesellt sich mit D.Va eine weitere Heldin aus dem Overwatch-Universum, um im Nexus zu kämpfen. Ähnlich wie in Overwatch übernimmt sie auch in HotS die Rolle des Tank. Mit ihrem Booster und der Defensivmatrix kann sie Gegner auf Abstand halten und Schaden verringern. Der Bunny-Hop-Ultimate macht D.Vas Mech unaufhaltsam und trampelt alles platt, was sich im Weg befindet. Genji_1920x1200.jpg|Genji, der kybernetische Ninja, kann bereits gespielt werden. Dva_1920x1200.jpg|Um D.Va spielen zu können, müsst ihr euch noch etwas gedulden. Aufstiegs- und Beutesystem Sprays, Banner, Emojis, Ansager und noch viel mehr wurden im 2.0-Update von Heroes of the Storm hinzugefügt. Bei jedem Stufenaufstieg außerhalb der Spielrunden, erhaltet ihr eine Beutetruhe, die bestimmte Gegenstände enthält. Je nach Qualität der Kiste – gewöhnlich, selten oder episch – springen gelegentlich sogar legendäre Skins oder komplett neue Helden für euch heraus. Außerdem erhaltet ihr immer mindestens einen Gegenstand in der Qualität, die der Qualität der Beutetruhe entspricht. Je weiter ihr aufsteigt, desto öfter erhaltet ihr Beutetruhen in höherer Qualität und dementsprechend auch bessere Beute. Bei jedem zehnten Stufenaufstieg eines Helden erhaltet ihr zudem heldenspezifische Beutetruhen. 670px|center|thumb|Die Beutetruhen: Gewöhnlich (links), selten (mittig) und episch (rechts). Ein neues Schlachtfeld beim Kampf um den Nexus Mit dem neuen Schlachtfeld Hanamura kommt noch mehr Overwatch-Flair nach Heroes of the Storm. Auf dieser Karte müssen sich die Spieler an einer bestimmten Stelle versammeln, um einen Fracht-Transporter zu eskortieren. Je mehr Helden Teil der Eskorte sind, desto schneller bewegt sich die Fracht (Maximum ist die dreifache Geschwindigkeit). Befinden sich Gegner in der Nähe, bleibt der Wagen stehen und bewegt sich nach kurzer Zeit sogar wieder rückwärts, sollte sich kein eskortierender Spieler mehr im Umkreis befinden. Sobald die Fracht an ihrem Zielpunkt angekommen ist, verwandelt sie sich in einen Geschützturm, der der gegnerischen Zitadelle einen Schadenspunkt. Insgesamt verfügen die Zitadellen nur über sieben Lebenspunkte, jedoch kann ihnen auf herkömmliche Weise kein Schaden zugefügt werden. Zusätzlich zur Fracht-Mechanik gibt es auf dem Hanamura-Schlachtfeld einzigartige Söldner, die den Gefechtsverlauf beeinflussen können. Indem man diese besiegt, erhalten die Spieler bspw. spezielle einsetzbare Token, die gegnerische Zitadelle nimmt einen weiteren Schadenspunkt, oder andere interessante Boni werden aktiviert. 600px|center Erhalte 20 Helden gratis Ihr seid noch immer nicht ganz von Heroes of the Storm überzeugt? Das 2.0-Update hat noch etwas ganz Besonderes in petto: Ihr erhaltet eines von vier Megapaketen gratis! Jedes davon enthält 20 Helden. Die Megapakete sind in vier Themen unterteilt: Assassinen, Flex, Unterstützer & Spezialisten sowie Tanks & Frontbrecher. Sofern ihr euch bis zum 24. Mai in Heroes of the Storm anmeldet, erhaltet ihr 100 Juwelen, die ausreichen, um eines der Megapakete zu erwerben. Entscheidet euch aber sorgfältig: Habt ihr euch einmal entschieden, sind die anderen Megapakete nicht mehr erhältlich. In Heroes of the Storm 2.0 gibt es so viel zu entdecken und es ist die beste Gelegenheit, das erste Mal in die Welt der MOBAs einzutauchen, oder ein neues auszuprobieren. In diesem Sinne: Viel Spaß im Nexus! 670px|center __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag